Knowledge management systems are known. Knowledge management systems may be used to collect information from information systems within an organization. The knowledge management system may perform one or more processing actions on the information, such as, for example, categorization, full-text indexing, and metrics extraction. Each of these processes, however, are typically performed synchronously. Therefore, the information may only be available in each information system at varying times. A particular information system may be updated with other information and the information system may not be accessible for an extended period of time. This results in higher development costs and extended customer disruptions.
Current knowledge management systems typically use a single process for performing one or more processes on information collected from the information systems. Therefore, if an information system fails, information may be lost. This is a drawback.
These and other drawbacks exist.